Karena doublestick
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: karena double sticklah mereka bertemu


Karena double stick

Disclaimer: Naruto is just Masashi Khisimoto's only

Rate: T

Gebre : Romance

Warning: AU, Typo's bertebaran,cerita pasaran,Gaje

Ini adalah fic pertama saya setelah libur lebaran.

Ini saya harap akan mendapat review yang banyak, dan jangan lupa untuk meriview karya saya yang lain.

Di sebuah toko terlihat seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang memandangi double stick yang tergantung di dalam etalase toko, gadis itu sudah datang ke toko itu hampir setiap hari, gadis itu sangat ingin membeli benda itu, tapi harga double stick itu terlampau mahal untuknya yang hanya anak penjual Chinese Food di Iwagakure, benda itu sangat mahal, harga yanh tertera pada label itu adalah Rp.200.000,-(maaf soalnya saya cuma tau uang dollar sama rupiah saja jadi mohon maklum). saat dia sedang asik memlihat double stick itu tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil Ferrari F70 berwarna putih dan berhenti tepat di depan tokoitu, keluarlah pemuda berrambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender, sekilas mata itu tampak tak asing baginya.

'masa bodoh dengannya.' batin gadis itu.

pemuda itu langsung masuk dan melihat-lihat matanya langsung tertarik pada sebuah benda di balik kaca, pemuda itu langsung mengambil benda itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah double stick mahal itu, sontak gadis cepol dua itu langung terkejut dan masuk kedalam toko itu.

"hey, itu akan kubeli." ucap gadis itu pada pemuda itu.

"oh, ini!" ucap pemuda itu seraya mengacungkan double stick itu.

"tapi. . " gadis itu menunduk.

"kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu. "tapi aku tidak punya uang." ucap gadis itu.

"dasar." lalu pemuda itu berjalan ke kasir dan membayar double stick itu. Gadis itu hanya terdiam melihat benda yang diimpikannya telah dibeli orang lain. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar saat dia melewati gadis itu dia berhenti.

"Jika kau ingin benda ini maka datanglah kerumahku, akan kuberi kau setengah harga, oh tidak tapi seperempat harga." bisik pemuda itu.

"tapi dimana rumahmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"kau pasti tahu jika kau tahu namaku." ucap pemuda itu.

"Namaku adalah Tenten siapa Namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Hyuga Neji." ucap pemuda itu sambil keluar dari toko itu.

'jadi dia kakak Hinata.' batinnya.

Tenten akhirnya keluar dari toko itu dengan lemas, tak lama dia tiba di sebuah apartement kecil di tengah kota konoha, Tenten hanya tinggal sendiri di apartement itu.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti sragam sekolahnya yaitu KHS dia melepas cepolnya, terlihat rambut coklat basah sebahu tergera menandakan dia baru selesai kramas.

Lalu dia berjalan kearah dapur dan memasak makan malam.

setelah selesai makan dia menuju meja belajar, disana terdapat foto teman-temannya ada yang berrambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura, ada yang berkucir kuda berwarna kuning pucat bernama Ino Yamanaka, dan seorang gadis berrambut indigo bemata lavender bernama Hyuga Hinata, ya dia adalah adik sepupu Neji. Tenten belajar sampai jam dinding menunjukan angka 11.00. Tentenpun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

keesokan paginya

TIIIIIIIIIIN

Tenten yang sedang berjalan santai di trotoar dikejutkan oleh suara klakson dari mobil seseorang, saat dia menoleh ternyata mobil yang sama yang dikendarai oleh Neji. tanpa meminta maaf mobil itu langsung tancap gas.

'dasar.' umpat Tenten dalam hati.

tak berapa lama Tenten sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, suasana sangat ramai seperti biasanya, Tenten langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya, tak berapa lama dia tiba di kelasnya yaitu kelas XI Z, terlihat teman-teman satu kelas tenten ada yang sedang ngobrol, tidur seperti pria nanas di bagian belakang, bahkan ada yang sedang bermain bola di kelas yaitu anak rambut duren, anak rambut pantat ayam, anak tatto segitiga, anak alis tebal, anak kacamata hitam,dan anak rambut merah bertatto huruf AI di keningnya dan jika di urutkan Namanya sebagai berikut:

Naruto Namikaze yang juga pacar Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran es yang bisa cair di hadapan sahabatnya Naruto dan pacarnyaSakura.

Kiba Inuzuka yang pecinta anjing

Rock lee sang bocah paling semangat yang bisa menandingi Naruto.

Aburame Shino sang anak yang tak pernah tertawa.

Saabaku no Gaara sang bocah pasir.

jangan heran jika kelas ini bisa di buat main bola karena kelas inilah yang paling besar diantara semua kelas di KHS dan kelas yang paling sedikit muridnya, bisa di bilang kelas unggulan.

Tentenpun langsung duduk di sebelah Ino yang sedang Smsan.

Tak berapa lama suara bel berbunyi, semua anak di kelas IX Z langsung duduk, munculah wanita berrambut pirang berdada besar masuk dia adalah guru IPA di KHS yang merangkap jabatan sebagai Kepala Sekolah.

"anak-anak disini ada anak baru." ucap Guru itu yang bernama Tsunade Senju.

lalu masuklah anak pindahan itu yaitu Neji.

"perkenalkan saya Neji Hyuga saya pindahan dari kota Kumogakure, mohon bantuannya." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"kau duduk di sebelah. . . . . lee." ucap Tsunade. lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

'pantas Hinata tidak duduk dengan Naruto ternyata dia pindah kesini.' batin tenten.

Pelajaran pertama pun di mulai,

Tak terasa waktu Istirahat pun tiba, tenten langsung menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"aku sudah jadian lho sama sai." ucap Ino sambilmenunjuk pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang menonton pertandingan bola.

"wah, selamat." ucap Hinata dan Sakura antusias.

"yaa, selamat." ucap Tenten malas.

"kau, iri ya." tanya Ino menggoda.

"Ti-tidak." ucap Tenten tergagap mirip Hinata saat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"hei, Hinata." teriak seseorang yang ternyata dia adalah Neji yang berjalan dengan Teman-teman Naruto beserta Naruto juga.

"ada apa Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata sambil berkeringat.

"aku sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian." ucap Neji sambil menarik Naruto.

"la-lu." Hinata tergagap.

"apa Hiashi-sama sudah tahu?" tanya Neji.

"be-belum." jawab Hinata.

"aku akan mendukungmu, jadi kalian harus berbicara pada Hiashi nanti malam." tukas Neji sambil melihat Tenten.

"terima kasih Neji." ucap Naruto lalu keluar dengan Hinata.

jam istirahatpun selesai anak-anak KHS pun masuk kekelas masing-masing.

di kelas IX Z terlihat Hinata sudah duduk dengan Naruto lagi. Setelah pelajaran terakhir anak-anak di KHS langsung berhamburan untuk menuju rumah masing-masing.

terlihat Tenten sedang berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah, Tenten berjalan sendiri karena semua sahabatnya sudah ada janji, Hinata dengan Naruto, Ino dengan Sai, Sakura dengan Sasuke.

'aku harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu kalo ingin menebus double stick itu.' batin Tenten lalu berjalan menuju sebuah restoran besar dengan plang nama "PAIN RESTORANT".memang agak ngeri juga sih saat membaca namanya, lalu aku masuk kerestorant itu.

"oh, Tenten bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seorang kasir bermasker.

"oh, Kakuzu-kun apa Pain-Nii ada?" tanya Tenten pada kasir itu.

"Bos ada di kantornya." ucap Kakuzu.

"Arigatou." lalu Tenten lansung menuju kesuatu ruangan bertuliskan "Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk atau akan mati." tertulis di depan pintu.

tok tok tok,

"siapa?" teriak pria berrambut orange acak-acakan seperti Naruto dan mempunyai tindik yang sangat banyak.

"Ini aku." jawab Tenten.

"masuk." lalu Tenten masuk dan duduk di depan pria itu.

"kenapa kau kesini?" tanya pria itu.

"Pein-Nii aku mau bekerja paruh waktu." ucap Tenten.

"apaaaaaa." wajah Pain langsung menjadi kriput(oke itu terlalu berlebihan).

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tenten.

"kau mau bekerja jadi apa?" tanya Pain lagi

"Pelayan mungkin?" jawab Tenten.

"tidak mungkin kau lebih cocok bekerja di restoran Cina." tukas Pain.

"jika kau menolakku akan kuadukan Konan-Nee karena adiknya tidak diterima bekerja paruh waktu di restoran suaminya." ancam Tenten.

"baiklah, tapi kau hanya kuberi gaji Rp.300.000 perbulan." ucap Pain.

"terima kasih." ucap Tenten.

2 bulan kemudian.

"Pain-Nii aku berhenti." ucap Tenten.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Pain bingung.

"aku sudah bosan." dusta Tenten.

"terserah kau saja." ucap Pain tak perduli.

lalu Tenten langsung menuju rumah Neji dan Hinata.

"oh, nona Tenten nona Hinata sedang keluar dengan Tuan Naruto." ucap seorang satpam di rumah Hinata.

"aku tidak ingin bertemu Hinata, aku ingin bertemu Neji, apakah dia ada?" tukas Tenten.

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya, sebentar saya panggilkan, Nona duduk di ruang tamu saja." ucap satpam itu.

lalu mereka berjalan masuk dan satpam itu menuju lantai dua sedangkan Tenten langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, tak lama kemudian satpam itu datang.

"Anda di suruh untuk menemui tuan muda di kamarnya." tukas satpam itu.

"baiklah, tapi dimana kamarnya?" tanya Tenten.

"di samping kamar Nona Hinata." jelas satpam itu.

"terima kasih." lalu Tenten berjalan menuju kamar Neji.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Tenten langsung masuk kekamar Neji. Saat dia masuk ternyata kamar yang bercat warna merah itu kosong, Tenten langsung duduk di tempat tidur.

"Loh, kenapa kau di sini?." ucap Neji yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk melekat di pinggang sampai paha.

"waa, dasar mesum." teriak Tenten sambil memukul Neji dengan guling sampai Neji terdesak dan keluar dari kamar, Tenten langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"buka pintunya!" pinta Neji dari balik pintu.

"tidak, pasti kau akan memperkosaku." teriak Tenten.

"apa buktinya?" tanya Neji.

"kau menyuruh aku masuk kekamarmu dan kau keluar hanya dengan handuk di pinggang sampai paha." jelas Tenten.

"aku habis mandi, dan juga aku tidak menyuruhmu ke kamarku." ucap Neji.

"KISAME." teriak Tenten dan Neji bersamaan.

"memang kenapa kau kesini." tanya Neji yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"aku mau membeli double stick yang tempo hari." jelas Tenten.

"oh." lalu Neji beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah koper.

"apa ini." tanya Tenten bingung.

"buka dan cari sendiri soalnya aku lupa yang mana!" perintah Neji, saat Tenten membuka koper itu matanya langsung membulat karena ada banyak sekali double stick yang tertata rapi di dalamnya. Tenten langsung mengambil sebuah double stick berrantai warna merah dan gagangnya terdapat ukiran yang sangat rumit.

"ini." tenten menyodorkan uang yang di bawanya. "itu tak perlu kau bayar." ucap Neji dingin.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"itu hadiah untukmu." jelas Neji yang membuat Tenten makin bingung.

"itu hadiah pertemanan kita." jelas Neji.

"terima kasih." lalu Tenten langsung mencoba double stick itu, tapi sialnya tangan Tenten licin dan doublestick pun melayang dan mengenai kepala Neji hingga kepala Neji bocor dan seketika pingsan.

Neji POV

Saat aku membuka mata, tercium bau obat yang sangat kuat, saat ku amati lagi aku berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih, kepala ku terasa sangat pusing.

beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi, ternyata Tenten yang ada di depanku.

"aku ada di mana?" tanya ku pada Tenten.

"kau ada di Rumah Sakit." jawabnya.

"memang kenapa aku sampai di sini." tanya ku padanya.

"kau di sini karena kepalamu terluka." jawabnya, lalu aku mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum aku pingsan.

"kau harus tanggung jawab." ucapku padanya.

"aku tidak menghamilimu dasar, BAKA." ucapnya.

"maksudku kau harus jadi pembantuku sampai aku sembuh dan jangan memanggilku BAKA dan kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku." ucapku padanya.

"baiklah tapi jangan minta hal mesum." jawabnya menerima.

Akhirnya aku sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit sialan itu, aku saat ini sedang naik mobilku dengan tenten di sampingku.

"Tenten, aku akan mengajakmu makan." ucapku sambil berhenti di restoran sushi terbaik di Konoha.

NORMAL POV

"tapi. . " ucapan Tenten terhenti karena Neji sudah menariknya masuk kedalam restorant. Neji langsung mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela Neji langsung memesan beberapa jenis sushi. tak berapa lama pesanan Neji pun datang.

"selamat makan." Neji langsung mengambil sumpit dan mengambil satu buah susshi.

"kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Neji karena melihat Tenten tidak menyentuh bahkan tidak melihat makanannya.

"cepat makan!" perintah Neji.

"tidak." ucap Tenten.

"kau harus mematuhi perintahku." ucap Neji sambil minum jus jeruk yang di pesannya tadi.

"cepat telan atau tidak akan ku lepaskan." ucap Neji tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Tenten, dengan terpaksa Tenten menelan sushi tersebut.

"bagus." ucap Neji sambil melepaskan bibir mereka. Neji terlihat terkejut karena melihat tubuh Tenten di penuhi bentol-bentol.

"Ne. .ji,. . akhu. . .alergi. . .sea. .food." ucap Tenten lalu pingsan.

"di mana rumah sakit terdekat?" tanya Neji berteriak.

"3 blok dari sini, tapi kau hanya bisa melewatinya dengan jalan kaki karena sedang macet." ucap salah satu pelayan sambil menunjuk jalanan yang macet total.

"terima kasih." ucap Neji lalu membayar makanan

"aku hanya menurutimu hanya sampai kau keluar dari rumah sakit." jelas Tenten.

"cepat makan." perintah Neji lagi dengan disertai senyum liciknya.

"tida. . ." ucapan Tenten terhenti karena Neji sudah menjejalinya dengan sebuah sushi. Saat Tenten ingin memmuntahkan lagi sushi itu Neji langsung menutup mulut Tenten dengan mulutnya, lalu mendorong sushi itu dengan lidahnya.

"cepat telan atau tidak akan ku lepaskan." ucap Neji tanpa melepasakan mulutnya dari mulut Tenten, dengan terpaksa Tenten menelan sushi tersebut.

"bagus." ucap Neji sambil melepaskan bibir mereka. Neji terlihat terkejut karena melihat tubuh Tenten di penuhi bentol-bentol.

"Ne. .ji,. . akhu. . .alergi. . .sea. .food." ucap Tenten lalu pingsan.

"di mana rumah sakit terdekat?" tanya Neji berteriak.

"3 blok dari sini, tapi kau hanya bisa melewatinya dengan jalan kaki karena sedang macet." ucap salah satu pelayan sambil menunjuk jalanan yang macet total.

"terima kasih." ucap Neji lalu membayar makanandan menggendong Tenten sambil berlari menuju rumah sakit.

takberapa lama mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

skip time

Tenten POV

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan bercat biru, di tangan kiriku tertanam selang yang mengalirkan infus, saat aku menoleh kesisi kanan aku melihat Neji sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangan kananku, saat aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang di pegangnya aku membangunkannya.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya padaku.

"i. .y. .a." jawab ku terbata jarena kepalaku agak pusing. Entah apa yang terjadi Neji langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"aku sangat khawatir denganmu, Tenten." ucapnya

"maaf." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirku.

"aku mencintaimu Tenten." ucapnya sambil menangis.

"apa." ucapku bingung sambil blushing.

"i-lo-v-e y-o-u." dia mengeja kata i love you.

"i love you to." jawabku, dia langsung mencium bibirku.

Owari

Maaf ya kalo jelek, saya janji kalo di fic ku yang berikutnya akan lebih baik dari ini


End file.
